This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Lantana sellowiana, LINK & OTTO native to South America and a member of the Verbenaceae family. Lantana sellowiana cv. `Mongen` was not a result of a specific breeding program. My selection was found as a branch mutation on a vegetatively propagated Lantana sellowiana plant. I discovered this branch in October 1993 at Montrovia Nursery Company at 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard. Azusa, Calif. Selection was based on the attribute of the variegated foliage. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery in 1993 at Monrovia Nursery at 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. Had this chance branch mutation not been discovered and propagated, it may have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely these particular select and favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction in the next generation. However, through extensive propagation by rooting of the plant it has been established that the novel exceptional characteristics of this plant are stable and reliably passed on to clonal specimens through asexual reproduction.